detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerry
"Welcome to Pirate Island, me hearties! You're gonna have a whale of a time!" - ''Jerry (Before shutting down when greeting) '''Jerry' is a seemingly-connected group of model EM400 androids in Detroit: Become Human. They worked in a section of an amusement park called Pirates' Cove. Biography Pre-game The emergence of the EM400 model android quickly led to the replacement of all human employees in amusement parks due to their unrelentingly positive mood and inability to 'tire out', which fit perfectly with a position that required them to be in contact with children at nearly all times. In the amusement park Kara, Luther and Alice discover, the Pirate's Cove attraction is completely staffed by 'Jerry' EM400 androids. It is implied things went on as usual here until a large portion of the Jerry EM400 androids became deviant. There are many possible reasons this could've happened, such as prolonged contact with the children (who are very emotional beings by nature) that once filled the park, the shutdown/closing of the park or a traumatic emotional experience such as being neglected and/or abandoned by humans. Regardless of how this occurred, it is implied that the park has since been shut down when discovered. The Pirates' Cove The Jerry androids meet Kara, Alice and Luther when they seek shelter in Pirates' Cove. The trio first meets a Jerry who greets them before shutting down due to a shortage of internal power. A group of over twenty Jerry androids later break into the group's location in an attempt to discover who they were, specifically if they were hostile humans. Once discovering that they are not a threat to them, the androids assure them of their harmless intentions and are overjoyed by the sight of Alice, a result stemming from the fact that they have not having seen any children since the park was closed. They see that Alice looks said sad and they then invite Alice to join them in the park and the group follows them to a still working carousel, which Kara switches on before letting Alice go for a ride on it. The Jerry androids then gladly watch Alice as she happily rides the carousel. Later appearances In "Night of the Soul", at least five Jerry androids can be seen in the background in various locations after Jericho was attacked. In "Battle for Detroit", after Kara left/escaped Jericho she can come across one/two Jerrys on their knees being held at gunpoint by a soldier and Kara can choose to save them or to leave them. If the former Kara hits the soldier from behind with a rock and the Jerry/Jerrys run after thanking her. If the latter the soldier executes the androids. A Jerry that Kara saved ends up at the Canadian border where she can potentially sacrifice him if he offers. If she accepts his offer, Jerry runs through the line and is gunned down by U.S. Army Border Patrol, distracting the border guard from doing a thermal scan and letting Kara, Alice and, if still alive, Luther through. Alternatively, if Kara is captured, she can encounter a Jerry and he will show her to another Jerry, who will reunite her with Alice. Description Physical An android of average size and build with red hair that tends to keep a chipper, pleasant demeanor at all times. Characteristics Aside from being designed initially to serve in amusement parks and around children, the Jerry androids seem to all speak and act as if they were one combined being, forming somewhat of a collective consciousness. While still using phrases like 'we'/'us' often and having the ability to take on their own autonomy, their actions and behavior is seemingly tied to each of the androids collectively, with either all of them acting together as one unit or none of them acting at all. They can be seen keeping to this format several points, namely when they all confront the group together in an attempt to see if they were a threat. The only instance of them not acting together is when the lone Jerry you can save (If only one if Luther is alive) is encountered by Kara at the Canadian Border. Personality Jerry is an empathetic personality, gladly sacrificing himself if it means saving another. At every instance of meeting a Jerry, they all stay in an upbeat, very positive mood. Quotes * "Welcome to Pirate Island, me hearties! You're gonna have a whale of a time!" -Jerry (Before shutting down when greeting) * "We didn't mean to frighten you but sometimes humans come to hurt us so we wanted to see who was there" -Jerry (Meeting Kara For The First Time) * "You risked your life to save us, Kara. If you and the little girl need me, I'll be there" -Jerry (Battle for Detroit at Canada Border Inspection Station) Notes * An identical-looking android of unknown model is staffing Bellini Paints in "Shades of Color". Gallery Jerry Extras 1.png|Extras Gallery "Jerry - Pirate's Cove". Jerry Extras 2.png|Extras Gallery "Jerry - Pirate's Cove variation". Jerry Extras 3.png|Extras Gallery "Jerry - Pirate's Cove variation". Jerry Extras 5.png|Extras Gallery "Jerry - Pirate's Cove variation". Jerry Extras 4.png|Extras Gallery "Jerry - Disguise". Jerry Extras 6.png|Extras Gallery "Jerry - Disguise variation". Jerry Extras 7.png|Extras Gallery "Jerry - Android". Jerry_Detriot Become Human.jpg|A Jerry at the U.S./Canadian Border. Jerrys_Detroit Become Human.jpg|A group of Jerrys at Pirates' Cove. References ru:Джерри Category:Males Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Deviants